


Who's Winning?

by Esparafuso



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mattlex - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esparafuso/pseuds/Esparafuso
Summary: Alex heats up a lazy afternoon





	Who's Winning?

Alex’s head rested on Matt’s lap while both of them watched a boxing match on TV. Or, better said, Matt was watching, while Alex clearly wasn’t very interested in what was happening on screen. It was only when Matt himself was throwing punches - in the air, or at some other guy - that Alex would be interested. He loved to watch Matt practice the sport he loves so much. It wasn’t the boxing itself that mattered, but watching how Matt moved, and breathed, and smelled, and sweated. Now that was true entertainment.

At the moment, Alex focused his attention on how those blue eyes were fixated on the screen, along with furrowed brows. Occasionally, some frustrated groans escaped Matt’s lips after some stupid move from the guys on the telly. His fingers played absentmindedly with Alex’s hair, not slicked back with his usual pomade, since they’ve decided to spend the afternoon relaxing at home. 

Alex’s own fingers touched Matt’s hand, bringing it down across his face, making its weight press down on his nose and lips. After a few seconds of just basking in its warmth, those same lips pursed to kiss the palm of Matt’s hand. Matt’s stare didn’t leave the screen, though a small smile was noticeable in his more relaxed expression.

Alex repeated the action a couple more times as his fingers now circled Matt’s wrist, sweet kisses losing their innocence when his tongue pressed the center of his hand and dragged itself upwards, coating the rough skin up to his fingertips. That was enough to get Matt’s gaze to slide down, looking at his sweet one with an amused expression, the cue Alex wanted to actually envelop those digits with his lips. He moved Matt’s wrist up in his grip, so more of his fingers could penetrate the wet interior of his mouth. Matt followed the movement, not blinking, observing Alex’s explicit intentions, remembering it wasn’t even that long ago that they’d put those intentions into action.

“After the final round,” the drummer muttered finally, licking his own lips and making the eyes at his boyfriend, before turning his attention back to the screen. Alex would be disappointed if he didn’t know how to get what he wanted, especially regarding these matters. He hummed back as the patient lad they both knew he wasn’t, never taking Matt’s fingers out of his mouth. Instead, his tongue made its way between them, tracing lazy lines up and down until it pressed against the juncture between the two thick digits. He could still taste the salt from the buttered popcorn they got earlier, forgotten in an almost empty bowl by the foot of the sofa.

Matt sighed, before playfully catching Alex’s naughty tongue between his fingers and giving it a light tug. That elicited a brief giggle from Alex himself, the delightful sound coming out muffled from his throat. A light warning replied with a scratch of teeth, and soon enough more of the malleable touch and friction of his tongue. Matt wasn’t really paying much attention to the progression of the fight, or how enthusiastically the crowd cheered after a successful sequence of jabs, not when all he could hear were the wet sucks and pleased, low hums coming from his teasing boyfriend. 

Alex’s cheekbones sharpened as he obscenely hollowed his cheeks, thumbs placed securely in the center of the drummer’s broad palm as he held him in place to play more and in a lazy pattern with Matt’s now wet fingers.

“Alex... Alexander.” 

Doe eyes moved up slowly, tongue drawing slow circles around Matt’s digits as he looked in his boyfriend’s lustful eyes, delighted by the meaningful gaze fixed on his face once again.

“Wot’s tha’?” Alex grinned, though his tongue and lips never stop moving. They now had a hint of sweetness to match his long dark lashes batting lovingly at Matt. “Who’s winning?” He asked, trying to make it look like he really cared. Glad he was a singer, not an actor.

“You are,” Matt huffed a chuckle, gently pulling his hand from Alex’s grasp to slip it under the old shirt Alex wore, where it slid down his lean stomach. “Doesn’t come as a surprise though, aye?” His own grin was mirrored by that sneaky lad on his lap, as his hand traveled lower, and got lost inside the warmth of Alex’s pajama bottoms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my grateful note to my wonderful beta Dani (@alexturner on Tumblr) for the lovely additions and corrections in this short piece.  
> Hope you enjoyed, feedbacks are appreciated :)


End file.
